


I promise it won’t hurt

by Artemis Graywolfe (Its_me_Natalia)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Lot of Gay, Angst, Imagines, I’m sort of projecting here, Multi, One sentence pain, Other, Polyamory, There’s a lot of pain in this one buddy, This is my first work I’m still figuring this out, Threelationships, pretty much just reader inserts, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_me_Natalia/pseuds/Artemis%20Graywolfe
Summary: This is a collection of angsty one-shots based off my own little notes I wake up to write at 3 am. It’s not the best, and I’m still a bit rusty with writing. That’s..... pretty much it. I suck at writing summaries.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Reader/ other characters (platonic and romantic)





	I promise it won’t hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work! There’s a lot of self-projecting, and it’s mainly reader/ ???, but I’ll do requests sometimes. I’m still a bit rusty with writing, so be gentle! It will cause a lot of pain, I can tell you that. It’s definitely going to be messy at first, but well just see how it goes!

In a world where monster attacks physically damaged humans......

______________________________________

You wandered the forest with empty eyes. About an hour ago, maybe you would have cared about being vigilant, or your surroundings. At this point, your eyes were too lazy, brain too mushy, and legs too heavy to even think about your safety. Well, that’s exhaustion for you.

If your entire body wasn’t numb, maybe you would have cared about the icy wind licking at your skin. Maybe you would have cared about the sogginess of your socks, or the bruises on your body.

Right now, though, you focussed on trudging along the snow, heavy feet leaving heavy tracks.

‘Oh boy was Toriel right’ you thought. ‘It’s freezing, and I’m going to die out here.’

You easily found yourself missing the warm comfort of her home, the butterscotch cinnamon pie, the lazy evening by the fire.....  
Grumbling, you caught your thoughts. If you continued like this, you wouldn’t be able to bear the cold much longer. Tying them up and putting them away for another time, you gritted your teeth and continued on.

The landscape was beautiful, you’d have to admit. The soft conifers flanking the path, snow tumbling down in swirling patterns, the crispness of the air, and the freshness of the sky. Oh, wait. That wasn’t the sky. Well, it was beautiful anyway, and you’d be busy marvelling at the area if it wasn’t for how bloody freezing you were.

Plodding along in the snow, you found yourself wandering mindlessly. You weren’t aware of much around you, and only awoke when you heard a substantial crack behind you. 

Danger.

Your head rocketed around violently, your eyes fresh, nostrils flaring, biting back a snarl in your throat. 

There wasn’t anything there.

Your eyes flickered around in confusion, head flipping this way and that, trying to find the cause of the noise. Of course, you found nothing, and after a minute of futile suspicion, you set yourself to walking again, more aware than ever.

It was a while before you heard another sound apart from yourself. You froze in your tracks, some place in your mind deciding, ‘Yeah! Now is totally a good time to play some ominous music!’. You gulped.

“Turn ‘round, pal. Don’t you know how to greet a new friend?”

~___________________________~

That’s the story of how you met the skelebros. Ah, the two brothers; Papyrus, who was filled with energy and excitement, constantly positive and moving, like a whirlwind of activity. His brother, Sans, who could be counted upon for conversation, who punned to the point of no return, and who was admirably protective of his younger brother.

It was a difficult point to get to, as surviving encounters was something you barely managed to do. Something about the way monsters fought didn’t sit right with you, and moving your SOUL to avoid the rapid-fire attacks was difficult. A possibility of you dying because you had a bone embedded in you? No thanks, you’d rather lie in the snow with Sans.

Your friendship with the bros led on to more adventures, and while you obviously feared an encounter, most of the time you managed to get by unscathed.

That is, until you met her.

It was another day of wandering for you, and you were reeling at all the sights the underground had to offer. The beauty of Waterfall and the Echo flowers, the nice cream, the thunderous heat of Hotland. It was all so different from the surface, and you thought it marvellous. 

Your little stroll, however, was interrupted by none other than Undyne.

Snarling, fierce, Undyne. She was a fearsome sight to behold, and was a more fearsome fighter. You were immediately pulled into an encounter.

The whole time, your mind was screaming at you. Seven voices, screaming at you, a cacophony of indecipherable rage and fear. The shrieking was almost unbearable.

Undyne smirked. For the good of the monsters.

She lunged at you with her spears, and you just barely managed to dodge. The edge of a spear clipped the side of your arm, shredding your HP down to 28. That arm stung, a cat scratch that was already licking blood. 

Oh boy, this wasn’t gonna end well for you, huh?

Launching at you with more spears, and you, wide-eyed, dodging them. Your self-preservation kicked in, you acted on instinct, and your senses were painfully aware of everything. Adrenaline fuelled your movements, and kept you from experiencing pain. Self-preservation. You were side-stepping, jumping and ducking frantically, hair whipping your face, movements wild and desperate. Like a caged animal.

As good as your swift movements were, you were continuously clipped by spears, and you were tiring. Your movements became slower, and sloppy. Limbs now flailed as you dodged, body deciding to exert energy on keeping the body ALIVE, not SAFE. The adrenaline was wearing off, and you were no longer as sharp in your efforts. The pain was working it’s way into your mind.

Inevitably, you were struck. You were so exhausted and in so much pain, your body couldn’t put up a fight any more. The spear simply flew towards you, straight in your vision. It barley registered in your mind, as you were barely aware any more.

Time slowed. The spear flew true, into your chest. Pain. Excruciating pain. Your eyes closed. Your mind was shrieking, you felt like screaming, you felt like dying-

Your body stood for the last time. You slumped over. Rivers of blood flowed down your torso. You were barely aware of Undyne cheering in the background. Pain. Pain. Pain. There was nothing else but pain now. White-hot and searing, burning holes into your body, burning holes into your mind.

You looked up at your stats. 0 HP. You weren’t going to make it alive out of this one.

Your vision was darkening, and you were faintly aware of the cold ground under you. Since when were you on the ground? Your memory was failing now.

You closed your eyes. Might as well hope it was over soon.

Everything was dark. Everything was cold. Everything was quiet.

You felt your SOUL exit your body. That’s the last thing you ever felt.

____________________________________

The human was slumped over on the ground. She won. Undyne had won!

She cheered, running in victory circles, suplexing anything in the way. 

She had actually won! Against a human!

The freezing wind whipped at her fiery hair, cooling the sweat on her skin pleasantly. She was tired, but she did it!

Turning around, she spotted the human’s green SOUL, floating above their body. Time to collect it, and give it to Asgore. Soon, the monsters will be free.

Ruffling through a bag nearby, she found the jar she left earlier. She wandered over to the SOUL, grin still wide. This was gonna be amazing!

Then she blanched. What........ was all that?

The body had red liquid pooling around it. The flesh was torn, bones poking out. Arms and legs gangled at weird angles, and the human looked as if they completely collapsed. The human’s head was cracked, leaking the liquid as well. Their face was contorted, into an expression of pain. Something was visible in their stomach as well. What are those red masses...? It was gruesome, the body was completely mangled.

Dead monsters never looked like that. Dead monsters only turned to dust. What is all that? That doesn’t look like the human she fought.....

Undyne felt queasy, then bile licked at the back of her throat. Turning swiftly, she emptied the contents of her stomach onto the ground. She couldn’t look at the human’s.......whatever that was. She chanced a glance, then bile bit at her once more.

Pointedly avoiding looking the body, she opened the jar and collected the SOUL. Voiced whispered at her in the back of her mind.

You’ve completely mangled the human. The human never did anything to you. How dare you be so cruel. How DARE-

She shook her head, avoiding these thoughts. She had to deliver the SOUL.

Turning away, she set off to the castle.

_______________________________

Sans was on a bit of a wander. He couldn’t find the human for the past few days, and his brother was getting worried. So he was out looking. Anything for his little bro.

Wandering through the Underground, there was no sign of the human. Until he found a huge pool of red.

Curious, Sans skulked over to the area.

And there they were. The human. 

Well, what was left of them.

Sans gagged as he laid his eyes on the scene. Stale red, everywhere. Mangled remains. Bones. Organs. Brain. More bones. Torn skin. Muscles. Pale skin.

What was the worst was the human’s face. 

Twisted into such an expression, Sans’ SOUL lurched at the sight. So much pain. So tired. The human didn’t deserve it. They did nothing but be kind. They had nothing but suffering.

He couldn’t tell Papyrus. Papyrus would be over in a split-second, and he couldn’t see this.

Sans, left eye glinting, averted his eyes when picking up the body. He pulled it to a deep cave, and left it there. Now, the only evidence of the human’s demise would be the blood. That would fade.

Blood always fades after a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my first work! Please comment anything you liked/any criticism, it would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
